The endless belts used for moderate load power transmission application in automobiles, which are more commonly collectively termed fan belts, are constructed of a flexible, tear-resistant polymeric material and are manufactured in countless different sizes to accomodate the varying pulley sizes and spacings therebetween found in the vast number of different models of automobiles sold and driven in the United States and foreign countries. While these endless belts are quite durable, they nevertheless are subjected to a great deal of stress due to their high speed operation and consequently must be periodically replaced. Consequently for a garage to be able to meet the needs of its customers, it is necessary to stock a great deal of different sized belts. This presents a substantial inventory problem to the garage as these belts are of a fixed size and consequently a belt suitable for one make of automobile cannot generally be used in another unless the size requirements are the same. Unfortunately, this is not generally the case.
In addition to having to stock a large inventory of these belts, a garage mechanic must often expend a good deal of labor in securing the belt about the pulleys due to the limited flexibility inherent in such belts and the often encountered awkward positioning of the pulleys with respect to the automobile body presenting the mechanic with restricted access for mounting the belt on the pulleys.
The problems of fixed belt size and installation could be greatly relieved if the belt were either adjustable or of a construction whereby it could be readily assembled to the desired size about the pulleys. While several fastening means have been available for the purpose of connecting two free ends of belting together for form a continuous length, i.e., hose couplings, such means are impractical in such an installation due to their flanges, barbs, etc., which damage both the pulleys and the belting. Other means such as that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,971 employ the use of a separate insert to join the extended hollowed lengths of the belt together. The use of such an insert, however, leaves the constructed belt with hollow portions adjacent the ends of the insert which result in a discontinuity of belt construction, creating weak spots in the belt and a weight imbalance which could cause the belt to work itself off the pulleys and wear unevenly. Consequently such a design presents a poor solution. It would be highly desirable to provide such an endless belt which can be assembled about the pulleys and thereby obviate the need for a large inventory of differently sized belts, if one could be provided which is free of any protrusions caused by the coupling as well as one of continuously solid construction for maximum strength and durability. The endless belt described below is of such a construction.